1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting field, and more particularly to an illumination device which is capable of highly effectively dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Arts
The heat dissipation is an important problem for the illuminating lamp to affect the service life thereof. Especially nowadays, LEDs have replaced the traditional light sources as the lighting sources, it is very important to solve the heat dissipation due to the small size and concentrated heat of LEDs.
In the existing illuminating lamps, the luminescent devices such as LEDs are mostly welded on a printed circuit board (PCB), and then the PCB is fastened to a heat dissipation structure by a heat-conducting gel. The heat generated by the LEDs while working is transferred to the heat dissipation structure by the PCB and thermal-conductivity materials for dissipating heat. The PCB and the heat-conducting gel between the LED and the heat dissipation structure increase the thermal resistance of the heat transfer process, thereby reducing the effect of heat dissipation.